


Morning Light – Visions

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi wakes up early for his last official day at the Cricket Club.





	Morning Light – Visions

**Author's Note:**

> After not even 24 hours, I'm back. Hi!
> 
> I'm following estriel's steps here, and I will be trying my best to use the list for [August Break](https://www.susannahconway.com/august/) to write some pieces. (Watch out for me ditch this challenge tomorrow).
> 
> Today's prompt was 'morning light'.
> 
> (And also: I'm taking artistic license here with the timings. I know 6am it's kind of 'average' for ice skating sessions, but I needed this time for the sunrise. Bear with me!)
> 
> <3

It’s Javi's last day in the club, officially. After this, and once he competes in the European Championships in Minsk, he will be a retired skater. The day before he had been a bit nostalgic about finally saying goodbye to everyone, knowing that he would never come back as a skater.

Despite his usual preference of sleeping until late, he decides to set the alarm to 6 AM to arrive to the rink as early as possible and make the most of the day. Javi is tired, his eyes refusing to open properly because it's too early for his Spanish ways. But still, he makes it to the Cricket Club. There aren't many people there yet, so he goes to the locker rooms to leave his backpack and put on his skates, wanting to have the ice for himself.

Javi isn't expecting to find anyone there... which is stupid. He should have known, since it's  _ him _ we are talking about. Some of the lamps on the ceiling are lit up, but not all of them. Instead, the source of light brightening up the room comes from the myriad of windows scattered on the wall, behind the already familiar mirror.

The scene is almost idyllic: the ice almost only illuminated by the cold rays of the winter, the breathless silence broken only by the sound of blades against the fresh ice, and Yuzu's figure, clad in his training gear, skating by himself. Despite the stunning costumes that Yuzu had worn during the years, Javi has never found him as beautiful as in this moment. Unadulterated in its essence, just pure Yuzu.

He's taken by surprise when Yuzu spots him, stops his routine, and smiles brightly at him, leaving his spot on the ice to come near Javi.

“ Javi, good morning,” he says, in a cheerful voice. “It's so early, Javi. It's so weird to see you here”

He has a point.

“ It's my last day, I wanted to make a good impression.” It's half a joke, as he doesn't want to get too heavy when the sun is not even properly out yet. “And good morning. Do you mind if I step in..?” It's not like Yuzu has rights over the ice, but he seemed to be enjoying it that much that Javi feels bad disturbing his peace.

Yuzu is full of surprises that day, because Javi finds one of his hands firmly grasped by another two, and before he knows it, Yuzu is pulling him on the ice.

“ Come on, let's do some stroke practice together. Let's make Tracy proud,” he jokes, half laughing at the end, making Javi smile a bit, amused albeit still surprised by Yuzu's boldness.

Javi is not exactly complaining. Except by the fact that Yuzu lets go of his hands when they are both standing on the ice, starting to do some of the exercises that were already drilled in their heads after years of practice. Javi follows suit, tracing circles around the rink and enjoying the comfortable silence, both their blades pleasantly cutting the ice in unison... And above everything, revelling in the cozy nearness of Yuzu.

Moments later, Yuzu comes gradually to a stop, looking at Javi from the corner of his eye and casting down his eyes.

“ You know, I'm going to miss you a lot, Javi,” he mutters in a mournful tone. And not two seconds after that, he moves with a single stroke and throws his arms around Javi's neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

Javi is a bit stunned by the abrupt display of feelings, and it takes him a couple of seconds to correspond the hug. I't not like Yuzu is not close to him, but Javi is well aware –sadly– that they aren't as close as they were before.

Javi starts to hear a distant sound, though. At first he thinks it's just an ambulance outside, but the sound becomes closer and sharper, and it takes him a second to realize what it is. As soon as he recognizes the tune, Yuzu and the scene evaporate in his arms like a cloud of smoke.

Javi opens his eyes, back in his bed, the alarm on his phone blaring near his head, somewhere near his pillow. Everything was a dream, then.

It takes him a couple of seconds to move and turn off the annoying sound, taking a look at the time. 6 AM. His last day in the club... Again.

Somehow he feels heavier and more melancholic than his dream counterpart, and it takes him more time to get out of bed. Javi is sure that there will be no smiling Yuzu welcoming him at rink. And somehow, the ache that he had been trying to ignore time and time again –anytime he felt like the distance between him and Yuzu became wider–, had found its way to the surface. Sharp and painful in his chest, as a piece of glass buried deep.

When Javi arrives at the rink again, mimicking his dream, he leaves his bag in the lockers and goes to the ice after putting on his skates.

He stops short at the vision in front of him. The lighting is less bucolic than it was in his dream, and more lamps are lit up, making the overall room brighter in white light. However... His ears are filled with the sharp sounds of Yuzu's blades, the noise accentuated with each edge, each turn, each glide. And Yuzu, with his tight black training gear showing off his silhouette against the white ice, looks as beautiful as he did in Javi's imagination. Maybe even more.

Having the certainty that this is not some conjured up scenario in his head, the vision takes Javi's breath away.

This Yuzu, the real Yuzu, doesn't stop his practice at first. Doesn't notice Javi, too far in his head, focused on his own body. Javi observes in silence, stepping onto the ice but staying near the sides without moving, wanting to engrave those images in his head, forever. He wants to be able to remember everything: the way in which Yuzu moves his feet, without a trace of hesitation, the way his back arches in each Ina Bauer, how he extends his fingers so delicately and elegantly, as if he had been learning ballet all his life. As if they were carved out of the most exquisite porcelain. How the light coming from the windows casted shadows of his fluttering eyelashes over his cheeks.

But then Yuzu looks up, finally noticing Javi there, and comes to a stop, approaching him with surprise.

“ Javi, good morning. You want to make a good impression on your last day?” he jokes a bit, his tone light on appearance. The small smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

Javi feels dazed still, but he manages a smile back. Yuzu only looks at him and then starts skating again, stroking slowly and throwing Javi a significant look over his shoulder. It's a wordless invitation, and Javi skates until he's next to Yuzu. Stroke practice. He has to hide a bitter smile, realizing that this is it: he won't be waking up again to find himself lying on his bed, and Yuzu, he won't be...

“ I will miss you a lot, Javi,” Yuzu interrupting his inner monologue.

Javi looks up in surprise, pinning him with his eyes, and he finds Yuzu looking at him with a saddened expression on his face. He doesn't like to see his features clouded by such grief.

“ Don't,” he replies, triggering a perplexed look on Yuzu's face. Yuzu opens his mouth to say something, but Javi interrupts. “I don't want to miss you. Let's not be strangers, only receiving a 'Happy New Year' text.”

Yuzu wasn't expecting those words, and somehow they have both stopped the stroking session in favour of continuing this conversation.

“ You told me that you couldn't do it without me, Yuzu, which we both know is not true...” he starts, remembering the moment back in PyeongChang. “But. Well, I don't  _ want _ to do it without you.”

If Javi hadn't woken up from his previous dream, he would swear he was still dreaming. He's not sure how it happens, but all of a sudden Yuzu's toned arms are around his neck, and his lips are covered by another pair of warm, soft, and velvety ones.

Unlike his dream, Javi doesn't hesitate to cinch Yuzu's waist with his arms, pulling him closer and indulging in the kiss, sweet and tender. He gets so much into the kiss, head spinning and heart hammering against his chest, that he forgets where he's standing.

As a result, he loses balance and both of them end up in a tangle of limbs against the cold, hard surface of the ice.

Yuzu's sudden laugh echoes through the whole rink, filling it with an endless melody of cheery noises.

“ Javi, you're so clumsy,” teases Yuzu, through a wide smile, his eyes disappearing behind the slits of his eyelids, his nose slightly scrunched.

And what wouldn't Javi give up to see that smile, lit up by the morning light, every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Chocolates to be given? _Poisoned_ chocolates to be given? (I will it those too). I'm here to take it all! <3


End file.
